


His mind

by Cadoan



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Introspection, Longing, M/M, Matelots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "Billy wasn't jealous, not at all. It didn't concern him what she thought whatever John and her had. Billy knew that he had with John had was something else, a bond no one could contest."





	

Billy looked her up and down, scrutinizing. He understood why John had taken to Madi, why he'd shared beds with her. The times Billy had talked to her, he had been impressed by her mind. She was ruthless and caring at the same time, and she put her people's wellbeing before her own. Like a true leader. She did kind of remind him of John.

Billy looked away from her and crossed his arm across his chest, letting his gaze sweep across the landscape. His eyes stopped for a moment at a plantation in the far distance, eyebrows knitting together. It was the plantation they were going to attack later, the starting point of the big rebellion that would allow them to take Nassau. Billy tilted his head to the side, straightening out a kink in his neck. He'd been working for this for months, crawling in the mud, making night time raids, lying in wait for British patrols... and he did it gladly for Nassau. He did it gladly for John. He believed in John, and John believed in the rebellion, and so did Billy. He drew in a deep breath through his mouth and slowly exhaled through his nose. John. They hadn't seen eachother in months, and Billy's body ached. Yes, it ached from fighting and lack of sleep and lack of food, but it also ached for John. His skin ached for the touch of John's naked skin against it. His fingers ached for being pulled through that long tousle of black, sofly curled hair. His lips ached for kisses and biting and fuck, he missed fucking John and he missed being fucked by John. He missed lying together, naked and sweaty and limbs twisted together, talking about everything between the sky and bottom of the sea. 

John liked minds. He had one of the greatest minds Billy had ever seen, and the man relished in the battle of wits, the twisting of words into a fine, fine web of manipulation in such away that the person being exposed to this never knew they were being fooled. Billy had seen John do everything from swindling prostitutes to talking himself into free beers to talking down Flint from executing crewmembers and driving them further into the spiral of chaos. John had talked Billy into his bed, and Billy smiled at the memory. John's eyes had been glittering darkly, something lurking beneath the surface that Billy was drawn to, wanted to be devoured by. And fuck, had be been devoured over and over and over again.

Billy looked at Madi again, where she listened to her right hand man as she too surveilled the landscape.

Billy wasn't jealous, not at all. It didn't concern him what she thought whatever John and her had. Billy knew that what he had John had was something else, a bond no one could contest. Soon, they would be together again, and they would take Nassau.


End file.
